


It's a Business, You Can't Go Knocking Your Co-Workers Out

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Gavin's a mistress, M/M, Ryan's more or less married, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael confronts Ryan, ignoring all implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Business, You Can't Go Knocking Your Co-Workers Out

It was after hours, no one was at the office so there was a settled silence in the building. Ryan was working, and Michael had forced himself to stay. Gavin had left a while ago, he was still having trouble looking at Michael. The lights buzzed in the room as Michael slid his earphones off, turning his chair and facing Ryan's back. The gent was editing, a can of coke sat in front of him, a stray being chewed on between his lips. His movements were lazy.

"Hey!" Michael shouted, quick and sharp. It failed to get Ryan's attention, much to his frustration, so he grabbed a plush off Ray's desk and tossed it at his head.

That got Ryan's attention. He jumped, almost knocking his drink over with fumbled hands, and raised an eyebrow at Jersey boy. He slid his earphones off at Michael's motion to do so.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His words sounded vicious, but he had leaned back into his chair, one foot tapping against the carpet.

"Uh," He shot a look at his screen, "Editing?"

"Not that, with Gavin," He levelled a stare, meant to be intimidating. But he could feel the jitters in his arm, the anger that wanted him to charge across the room and threaten his co-worker. He bit down on his tongue.

"What do you mean, Michael?" Ryan was deliberate with his moves as he removed his earphones completely from his neck and turned his chair, leaning on his knees, giving him his full attention. There was nothing nervous about him, it pissed Michael off.

"Cut off with that bullshit, I know what's going on," He huffed, trying to lower his voice, "Don't go fucking around with my Boi."

"Or what?" Ryan shot back, "It's not any of your business, boy," The mock had Michael standing, irritation coming off him in waves.

"It's my business if you hurt him," His voice kept rising, "I swear to god-"

"You'll do what? Tell on me? Gavin isn't yours," Ryan leaned back in his chair, a sharp chuckle that made Michael's skin crawl, "Or is that the problem?"

Michael, in the middle of a step towards him, stilled his movements. His breathing was coming out quick and sharp, "What the fuck are you implying?"

"You know what I'm implying." Michael knew what he was implying, it was a dumbass implication. If he felt his heart pick up it wasn't due to said implication, it was because he wanted to break the guys nose.

He gritted his teeth, "That isn't the point, you're fucking married!" Nice deflection, Michael.

Ryan sighed, almost as if the conversation bored him, and turned back to his work, "I don't have to explain my actions to you. It seems like your problem is with Gavin, not me."

Michael was halfway towards him before he stopped his movements. He couldn't go beating his co-worker, there are better ways. Despite how easily he could slam his smug face into his desk, hear his skull rattle against the wood, watch the blood drip from his nose, Gavin would kill him if he did. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he turned back towards his work station. He shut it off as quick as he could, it wasn't as if he was working, before shoving a jacket on and storming off.

-I'm coming over-

Text message sent.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate dialogue, never good with it, but I was always good with arguments.  
> Ryan comes off kind of an asshole this time, but tensions are high.


End file.
